When You Sleep, Dream of Me
by lia-finn
Summary: Dreams and nightmares. JSR


Title: When You Sleep, Dream of Me  
  
Author: Lia  
  
Email Address: fairyland15hotmail.com  
  
Rating: R (for mild violence)  
  
Classification: R, A  
  
Pairing: Jack/Sam  
  
Spoilers: None  
  
Summary: Dreams and nightmares.  
  
Disclaimers: Stargate SG-1 and its characters are the property of Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. No copyright infringement is intended.  
  
Author´s Note: My first actual Stargate fic. Feedback is much wanted and appreciated. Thank you Pat for beta, once again she did a great job. Now, enjoy the story!  
  
-----------  
  
Snowflakes fell slowly down from the dark sky, covering the ground with the white blanket. Colourful Christmas lights brightened the neighborhood, cold Christmas Eve getting a slightly warmer look.  
  
The little girl stood in front of the tall Christmas tree, silently admiring the decorations. She tilted her head on the side, light brown curls falling on her shoulder, a few strands escaping to frame her face. Curiously she leaned forward, a soft giggle leaving her lips as she watched her twisted features reflecting back from the slowly spinning glass ball.  
  
The sound of car pulling on the drive way made her jump back and run to the hall and straight into her father´s arms.  
  
"Daddy!"  
  
Jack O´Neill scooped his daughter up into his arms and covered her small face with several kisses.  
  
"Hey Princess." He said smiling and lowered her back on the floor.  
  
"You´re late." She replied with a perfect imitation of her mother, placing her hands on her hips the way she had seen her mother doing.  
  
He let out a small chuckle and leaned down to tickle her a little. "Just like your mother."  
  
Leaving his daughter sitting on the couch to watch cartoons, her favourite book open on her lap and her small arm around her beloved teddy bear, he walked into the kitchen. He leaned against the doorway and crossed his arms across his chest, smiling at the sight.  
  
Samantha Carter cut the vegetables, singing softly along with the Christmas carols playing on the stereo. She glanced over her shoulder and a soft smile crept on her lips.  
  
"I thought I heard your voice." She said and placed the knife on the counter before turning to face her husband.  
  
He devoured her with his eyes, grinning as he saw a soft blush creeping on her cheeks. She leaned her back agaisnt the counter. "Come here flyboy."  
  
With a few steps he was standing in front of her, his hands caressing his hips, her arms tightly around his neck. "You´re late." She whispered before leaned up to touch his lips with hers. The kiss soon deepened, his arms wrapping around her waist, pulling her closer.  
  
"I´m sorry." He said softly as they pulled apart. "And you look amazing."  
  
"You´re forgiven." She smiled before kissing him again.  
  
-----------  
  
The pleasent memory soon changed to hell that was his reality. Another hit with the painstick, and he let out a cry of anguish. His numb body fell hard on the ground as the guards tossed him back on the dark cell. He closed his eyes, praying for the release from the nightmare he was living. The bitter taste of blood made him groan.  
  
"Son of a bitch."  
  
He rolled on his side, immediately regretting his movements as the pain rushed through his body. Gasping for air he pushed himself up to lean against the wall and reached to feel his side, cursing out with pain as his fingers touched the broken ribs.  
  
Giving up to the sleep that promised painless rest he closed his eyes again and fell into unconsciousnessness.  
  
-----------  
  
He leaned his forehead against hers, his hands returning back on her hips. Her hands moved against his chest, and she lifted her eyes to meet his.  
  
"You have ten minutes before they arrive."  
  
"We´ve done it in less time." He leaned to whisper in her ear.  
  
She pushed him back laughing. "Go on Jack, you need that shower."  
  
Wrapping his arms back around her he pulled her close again, his lips caressing her neck, and she let out a soft sigh of pleasure. "Come on, Sam." He teased her softly.  
  
A polite cough from the doorway made him jump back from her and she held back a giggle.  
  
"Daniel, for crying out loud." Jack said glaring at the people in his kitchen. "Don´t you ring the door bell?"  
  
"We did." Janet grinned from Daniel´s side. "Twice."  
  
Thirty minutes later Jack walked into the living room. He chuckled at the two men sitting on the couch the little girl between them, her pink, fluffy bunny slippers she had gotten on her last birthday getting the much needed admiration from the both men.  
  
"Daddy." She exclaimed happily, reaching her arms toward him.  
  
He lifted her into his arms, his fingers tickling her stomach a little. "Daddy, no!" She giggled.  
  
-----------  
  
Sophie. The image of his laughing daughter disappeared, and the emptiness was filled with pain. After what felt hours for him he was pushed back into his cell, and once again blackness swallowed him.  
  
Minutes, hours, days passed without him noticing. He lay on the cold ground of his cell, hope of his rescue long gone. Too much time had gone since he had been captured. Too much damage had been done.  
  
The doors of his cell opened once more and he jerked back as he heard the voice of his torturer.  
  
"Tell me the code that opens the iris that protects your Stargate."  
  
"Nope, sorry, can´t tell you that, but I tell you this you sorry son of a bitch; when the cavalry arrives, you´re in big trouble."  
  
And then came the pain again.  
  
-----------  
  
The light snowfall had turned to blizzard, wind howling around the house. The seven people inside enjoyed the warmth of the sparkiling fire in the fireplace.  
  
"I can take her to bed." Jack offered as he watched at his sleeping daughter.  
  
"That is unnecessary, O´Neill." Teal´c shook his head and smoothed the light brown curls of his goddaughter who leaned against his broad chest. "SophieDanielle can rest here."  
  
"So Jack," Daniel started slowly. "Wanna know what we got Sophie for Christmas?"  
  
Cassandra let out a giggle from the floor where she was lying and lifted her eyes from the book. "Yeah, you know the Earth rule; every kid has got to have a dog."  
  
"You´re kidding, right?" Jack glared at his friends suspiscioully.  
  
"Yeah, they´re kidding." Janet laughed softly and swatted Daniel playfully on the chest.  
  
"That´s funny." Jack muttered, and turned to look at his wife as he heard a giggle. "No giggling." He whispered softly.  
  
Another hour passed before Daniel saw Janet covering a yawn. "All right, I think that was our cue to leave."  
  
Sam took Sophie from Teal´c and walked them to the door. After quiet good nights, Daniel led the two women and a Jaffa into his car and started the slowly way back home.  
  
Jack walked back inside after the backlights of Daniel´s car had disappeared into the darkness. He took his daughter from Sam and waited as she turned off the lights and blew out the candles before they climbed upstairs.  
  
Tugging the sleeping child into her bed, they left her night light on and walked into their bedroom. He sat on the edge of the bed watching as she kicked off her shoes and started to undress. A small smile appeared on his lips as she pulled the black shirt over her head before reaching to unzip her skirt. The red skirt fell on the floor and she let out a soft laugh.  
  
"I want more that ten minutes."  
  
"Come here." He reached out for her and pulled her sit on his lap. "You are so beautiful." His lips travelled along the soft skin of her shoulder, caressing her, loving her.  
  
She shivered under his touch, soft sighs escaping her parted lips. He pushed her gently on her back on the bed, his fingers caressing her flat stomach, lips moving up from her breasts to her throat and finally up to meet her waiting lips. She deepened the kiss, her hands sneaking under his shirt, her touch causing him moan with passion.  
  
"You´re overdressed." She whispered.  
  
She missed his closeness as soon as he pulled away to get rid of his clothes. But as quickly as he had left her, he was back in her arms and she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you." Her words were soft whispers against his lips.  
  
"I love you, Sam. God how much I love you." He whispered back.  
  
-----------  
  
After another time of torture, he had finally given up and cried out the truth; the code had been changed after his capture. He fell on his knees, lifting his eyes to see the face of his torturer before he would finish him now when he no longer offered them the knowledge that would help them destroy the Earth.  
  
"Take him back into his cell." The cold voice said. "Make sure he stays alive, we may need him later."  
  
The words caused more pain than the physical torture had. He flinched as the guards grabbed his arms and dragged him back to his dark cell like so many times before. With his last strenght he knocked out the first guard and attacked the other. Adrenaline rushed through his system, rage controlling his actions, and the guard fell on the ground neck broken. He took their weapons and run up the stairs.  
  
Home. To Sam and Sophie. At that moment he wanted nothing more. After a quick glance around he stepped into the bright-lighted hallway, only to feel the familiar pain on the back of his head before falling on his knees. The other hit sent him back into unconsciousnessness.  
  
-----------  
  
"Daddy." Soft voice said behind him. "Wake up, daddy."  
  
He let out a small groan and rolled on his back, unwrapping his arms around his still sleeping wife. "Sweetie, it´s still very early."  
  
"But I´m not tired anymore." Sophie replied the way only a three-year-old can.  
  
Jack glanced the clock on his nightstand, the red numbers telling the thruth he already knew; it was still very early. "Come here, princess." He reached to lift the little girl to lie between her sleepy parents, tugging her under the heavy blankets and kissing her forehead.  
  
"Let´s sleep a little while longer." He said softly, smoothing the soft curls.  
  
Soft whispers of his wife was followed a delighed giggles coming from Sophie. "Shh... daddy´s sleeping."  
  
The little girl giggled again and turned to look at her mother over her shoulder. "Can I wake him?" She leaned her arms against his chest, her little fingers studying closely his face.  
  
Jack opened his eyes and grabbed a hold of his little girl. Sophie laughed surprised and tried to squirm out of his arms. "Daddy!" She screamed happily as he tickeled her stomach. Reaching her arms toward her mother she called for her help between her giggles. "Mommy!"  
  
Sam reached for her hands and pulled her away from the tickling fingers. "Morning lover." She whipered to her husband above their daughter who freed herself from the arms of her mother and returned back to her father.  
  
"Morning." He replied smiling, memory of their passionate night still fresh in his mind. "Come here." He motioned and grinned at her as she leaned across the bed to meet his lips.  
  
Sophie watched the tender moment between her parents. "Oh for crying out loud." She sighed and climbed off the bed, leaving her mother look after her amazed. Jack grinned and leaned back against the pillows.  
  
"That´s my girl." He laughed lightly as Sam turned to glare at him.  
  
The blizzard had eased down, leaving the air brisky cold. Three-year-old Sophie O´Neill sat on the floor in front of the Christmas tree wearing a light blue kitty pajama and her pink fluffy bunny slippers. Her blue eyes glowed with joy as she tore open the presents, her delighted cries filling the living room.  
  
"Merry Christmas" Jack leaned forward to kiss his wife.  
  
She stared the velvet box before slowly opening it, a soft gasp of surprise escaping her lips. "Oh my god."  
  
"You like it?" He asked almost unsurely.  
  
"Are you kidding, I love it." She lifted her hand to cup his cheek and kissed him softly. "I love you. Thank you."  
  
He took the gold necklace from the box and reached to attach it around her neck. She ran a long finger along the chain, stopping to feel the shape of the pendant. "It´s beautiful." She whispered again, placing another gentle kiss on his lips.  
  
"I have something for you too, but it has to wait till you come back." She smiled.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Like I´m going to tell you. You´ll find out." She laughed and they shared another soft kiss before turning their attention back to the child on the floor.  
  
Hours later they walked into the base, Jack carrying their sleeping daughter in his arms. "I wish you wouldn´t have to go." Sam sighed softly.  
  
He looked at her surprised. "It´s just a simple recon mission with the Tok´ra, Sam."  
  
"I know, it´s just..."  
  
"I´ll be home in a few hours, bringing Jacob with me to spoil his grandchildren."  
  
They stopped at her lab, Sam taking Sophie from Jack. "I have a mission briefing in thirty minutes, but I´ll come to stop by before we leave." He promised.  
  
Two hours later he walked along the hallway, hearing a familiar giggle coming from the infirmary. A small grin crossed his lips as he stepped in the room and found his daughter lying on the bed in the mercy of the tickling fingers that belonged to her godfather.  
  
"What´s going on here?" Jack asked smiling from the door.  
  
"Daddy!" Little Sophie´s arms reached toward her father.  
  
He pulled the giggling girl up into his arms. "Uncle Danny teasing you, princess?"  
  
She answered with a nod that made her pigtails swinging, and another giggle left her lips as Daniel made attempt to tickle her again.  
  
Jack saw Sam standing in the doorway. "Danny, would you take Sophie to see her aunt Janet?"  
  
"Sure." Daniel said understanding the need of the two being alone for a moment. "Come on sweetheart, let´s go find aunt Jan."  
  
Jack hugged his daughter closer, inhaling the innocent scent of the child before placing a soft kiss on her cheek. His heart ached with love as the small hands cupped his cheeks and she placed a big kiss on her father´s lips. She pulled back and grinned at him. "I´m your girl, daddy." She leaned to whisper like she had done for so many times before.  
  
"Yes you are." He replied and kissed her once more before giving her to Daniel. "See you soon."  
  
"You do know how much I love to see you wearing those." Sam said softly as she crossed the room and stopped in front of him.  
  
"I have an idea." He grinned as he saw her eyes darkening.  
  
"You better hurry home, Jack." She leaned against him as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "I have a surprise for you waiting."  
  
"My Christmas present?"  
  
"No, this is extra."  
  
"What kind of surprise then?"  
  
"You´ll find out. But I can assure you, no BDU is involved," she lowered her voice, her lips caressing his cheek. "Absolutely no clothing is involved."  
  
He groaned and pulled her even closer, his lips finding hers with a crashing kiss. "You´re evil, major." He murmured hoarsely, nuzzling against her neck.  
  
"And you´re absolutely gorgeous, colonel."  
  
He pulled back a little, cupping her face with his gloved hand. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too." She whispered. "Hurry home."  
  
-----------  
  
He felt the burning pain on his side, crying out as the painstick made another contact with his body. Giving up to the pain, to his torturers, to the life itself, he fell on his knees, silently praying for the end.  
  
No more, he thought. He closed his eyes, and felt the pain ease. A feeling of peace surrounded him and he smiled. He was going home. Home to Sam and Sophie.  
  
The End 


End file.
